2050 Atlantic hurricane season (Layten)
Systems Hurricane Apollo The origins of Apollo can be traced back to an extratropical low that developed near the Bahamas on April 10. Moving to the north-northeast, the system began to aquire subtropical characteristics on April 11, before completing the transition into a subtropical storm early on April 12 whilst located a few hundred miles southwest of Bermuda. With the systems large windfield contracting later that day, Apollo had completed the transition into a rare Atlantic April tropical cyclone as it passed Bermuda, bringing rough surf to the region. On April 14, Apollo became the only known hurricane to develop in the month of April in the Atlantic basin whilst rounding the northern periphery of the subtropical ridge, before turning post tropical during April 15. During its time as a tropical or subtropical cyclone, Apollo caused only minor high surf impacts to Bermuda and the Canadian Maritimes. The remnants of Apollo were absorbed into a developing extratropical cyclone near Greenland on April 17. Hurricane Beatrice The origins of this highly unusual hurricane can be traced to a vigorous tropical wave that emerged from the coast of Africa on June 6. Moving to the west at around 15-20 mph, the disturbance was able to consolidate slowly as the trade winds relaxed across the region, allowing the system to develop a closed circulation early on June 12, and signalling its transition into a tropical transition. Later that day, the depression developed a series of intense banding features, and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Beatrice as a result. Steered by an unusually deep layered subtropical ridge, Beatrice was able to quickly intensify into a hurricane on June 13, before developing a small pinhole eye as it intensified into a category 2 hurricane, passing through the Windward Islands late on June 14. Once through the islands, Beatrice intensified into a category 3 major hurricane, before becoming the first ever June category 4 on record in the region on June 16. Beatrice would maintain its impressive intensity, intensifying to attain winds of 150 mph later that day before beginning an eyewall replacement cycle and dropping to category 3 intensity the next day. By June 18, Beatrice had weakened to a tropical storm due to increased dshear and dry air, and then weakened to a tropical depression on June 20, before weakening to a remnant low later that day. As a tropical cyclone, Beatrice caused 6 deaths in the Lesser Antilles mostly due to storm surge related flooding. Damages from the system were estimated at $55 million. Tropical Storm Caesar The origins of Caesar can be traced back to a non-tropical area of low pressure that developed over the Bahamas on June 26. Moving to the west-southwest, the precursor disturbance produced numerous rounds of significant deep convection over a developing low level circulation, becoming a tropical depression on June 28 whilst centered to the southwest of the Florida Keys. Rounding the western edge of a ridge of high pressure over the region, the depression turned northwest, and intensified into Tropical Storm Caesar late on June 28, before gradually intensifying as it approached the coast of Louisiana. Caesar made landfall near Marshland, Louisiana near peak intensity late on June 30. Once inland, Caesar weakened rapidly, and was declared a remnant low over northern Mississippi late on July 1. The remnant low of Caesar would continue to the northeast, until dissipating the following day whilst centered over Tennessee. As a tropical cyclone, Caesar brought heavy rains to the regions affected, and was the cause of 7 deaths, and $105 million in damages. Tropical Depression Four The origins of Tropical Depression Four can be traced back to a cutoff low that developed near the Turks and Caicos islands on July 9. Moving to the northwest, the system gradually organised, becoming a tropical depression to the south of Southport, South Carolina. Turning around the western portion of the ridge, the depression made landfall late on July 12 near Southport, before moving over parts of the Mid-Atlantic coast the next day, before turning post tropical. The remnants of the depression would later turn to the northeast, before being absorbed into its parent frontal system late the next day. During its time as a tropical cyclone, the depression brought some extreme, but welcome rainfall to the Mid-Atlantic coast, helping to alleviate an unexpected drought across the region. The depression caused $165 million in damages, and 14 deaths, mostly related to the flooding rains. Hurricane Debora The origins of Debora can be traced back to a tropical wave that emerged from the coast of Africa on July 27. Moving to the west, the disturbance interacted with a trough of low pressure on August 1 as it was approaching the windward islands, helping to generate convection along the wave axis. By the early hours of August 3, the convective activity had become well enough organised to initiate advisories on Tropical Depression Five near the ABC Islands. Continuing to the west, the depression struggled for the first 30 hours of its existence, before intensifying into Tropical Storm Debora over the central Caribbean Sea as it continued to move to the west, aided by a subtropical ridge. Early on August 5, Debora rounded a dip in the ridge, and was able to turn to the west-northwest and intensify into a hurricane on August 6 as the system turned northwest. By August 8, Debora was passing through the Yucatan Channel as a category 3 major hurricane, briefly making landfall near Cancun with 125 mph winds. The following day, Debora took forecasters by surprise, and intensified into a category 4 hurricane as it turned to te west-northwest, reaching a peak intensity of 145 mph later that day, before weakening to a minimal category 3 and making landfall near the Mexican side of the border. Once inland, Debora weakened rapidly, and by late on August 12, had weakened to a remnant low as the systems low level circulation was torn apart by the mountains of central Mexico. As a tropical cyclone, Debora was responsible for at least 22 fatalities, and $350 million in damages. Hurricane Elliot Hurricane Fernanda Hurricane Gaston Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Hyacinth Hurricane Igor Tropical Storm Jeanette Hurricane Keith Hurricane Lucy Tropical Storm Mason Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons